Beyblade:o conto de fadas maluco
by Mione11
Summary: UA.um príncipe desesperado,suas fadas madrinha e padrinho que mais atrapalham do que ajudam e um reino do mal prestes a se formar!Kai X Hilary
1. Beyblade:o conto de fadas maluco

Mione11:bom antes de começar,só um aviso:apesar desse 1º capítulo a fic não é Yaoi nem tem m.preg XP

Beyblade:o conto de fadas maluco

Era uma vez um jovem príncipe de cabelos bicolores,alto,forte,bonito e cheio de fãs,chamado Kai Hiwatari.Certo dia ele estava descansando em seu quarto quando bateram na porta...ele não respondeu...bateram de novo e de novo ele ficou quieto até baterem uma terceira vez...

Kai:-mas que droga!tá aberto!

Disse ele muito irritado,era um dos seus empregados que tinha ido avisar que o seu avô,nesse caso o rei,tinha chegado de viagem e precisava vê-lo,Kai não gostou nada da idéia,toda vez que isso acontecia era porque,de algum jeito,ele ia se dar mal,assim que ele chegou no escritório do seu avô foi entrando e perguntando

Kai:-mandou me chamar?

Voltaire:-mandei,tenho uma coisa pra te dizer...Kai,você vai se casar amanhã.

Kai:ah ta...O QUE?c-como assim me casar?

Voltaire:-é isso mesmo o que você ouviu

Kai:-posso pelo menos saber com quem?

Voltaire:-com o príncipe Brooklyn,irmão mais novo do rei Yuriy

Kai:-COMO?VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ME CASE COM UM HOMEM? E AINDA POR CIMA COM AQUELE IDIOTA?

Voltaire:-não tem mais discussão Kai,precisamos unir os dois reinos

Kai:-mas pra isso precisaríamos ter um filho,e eu sinto dizer,mas dois homens não podem ter filhos.

Voltaire:-isso as suas fadas resolvem depois.

Kai:-não existe esse negócio de fada!

Voltaire:-e o Bóris é o que?

Kai:-o Bóris é um maluco que se diz primeiro ministro de uma coisa que nem existe!

Disse ele antes de sair e bater a porta com bastante força,mais tarde de volta ao seu quarto ele tentava pensar em um jeito de escapar antes que fosse tarde.Nessas horas ele sentia falta do seu melhor amigo,o Tyson,não que ele fosse muito inteligente,mas o Kai precisava de uma idéia,por mais maluco que fosse,e se tratando de idéias malucas o Tyson era o campeão,além disso alguns planos dele funcionavam contra a irmã dele,a Hilary.

Kai:-preciso dar um jeito de acabar com isso,e rápido!

-então talvez agente possa te ajudar!

Então apareceram um garoto loiro e uma garota de cabelo azul...

Kai:-quem são vocês?

Garota:somos suas fadas madrinha e padrinho,Mariam e Max.

Max:isso mesmo,ah! E essa carta é pra você.

O Kai abriu a carta e começou a ler em voz alta:

Kai:

"**essas são as suas fada madrinha e padrinho Mariam e Max"**

¬¬

'"**eles estão aí pra te ajudar porque agora você está numa baita encrenca,e creio que você não vai recusar ajuda"**

**-**tá,agora fala alguma coisa que eu não sei ¬¬'

"**espero que eles consigam ajudar.**

**Ass.:Judy,a rainha das fadas.**

**P.S:eu não sei poerque mas o Bóris pediu pra te dizer:viu!quem é maluco agora hein?hein?"**

Max:hehe,é a minha mommy!

Kai:-tenho que sair daqui...

Max:-então faz um pedido!aí agente te tele transporta daqui!

Mariam:-Max,não podemos fazer isso lembra?

Kai:por que não?

Max:são as regras.

Kai:hunf,pensando bem meu avo ia desconfiar se eu ficasse tão quieto depois do que ele fez comigo...tem outro jeito de sair daqui?

Mariam:humn...esperem aí!

Então ela saiu e voltou alguns minutos depois...

Mariam:vamos!

Max:o que você fez?

Mariam:matei todo mundo...

Max e Kai: o que? O.O

Mariam:brincadeira!eu só fiz eles dormirem por um tempo!agora é melhor agente ir antes que eles acordem.

Então eles saíram do castelo,mas antes que eles se afastassem o Kai disse que precisava buscar uma coisa,saiu correndo e voltou com um pássaro.

Max:que bicho é esse? O.O

Kai:é a minha fênix,a Dranzer,e se você chamar ela de bicho de novo ela vai te transformar num churrasco ¬¬'

Então eles finalmente eles foram embora,e só pararam quando estavam bem longe...

Kai:precisamos de um plano...

Max:mas o plano não era fugir?

Mariam:é,quer dizer,era só metade.

Kai:eu consegui sair,agora falta saber como eu vou voltar.

Max:é só você fazer o caminho de volta ué!

A Mariam deu um soco na cabeça do Max

Kai:é sempre assim?¬¬'

Mariam:todo dia u.u',mas voltando ao assunto,você podia casar com uma mulher,depois você voltava e seu avô não poderia desfazer o casamento!

Kai:é uma idéia...mas com que eu iria me casar?

Max:podia ser com a Princesa Ming-Ming

Kai:não,ela canta mal,próxima.

Max:com a Princesa Salima

Kai:não quero ser traído,próxima.

Max:com a Princesa Júlia

Kai:gênio muito forte,não daria certo,próxima.

Max:com a Princesa Emily

Kai:eu quero me casar com uma mulher e não com um dragão!próxima

Max:com a Princesa Mariah...

Kai:já disse que não quero ser traído!próxima.

Max:só sobrou a Princesa Hillary...

Kai:não vou me casar com a irmã do meu melhor amigo!

Mariam:pelo que você falou é a melhor opção que você tem.

O Kai pensou um pouco e viu que a Mariam estava certa,o Tyson diz que a Hilary é uma peste,mas como ele ela nunca foi 'muito chata' e ele acabou concordando,então eles foram encontrar o Tyson e a Hilary...

Fim do cap.1!

Ai ai...é a minha 1ª fic desse tipo,então podem criticar,mas não me matem!(principalmente pelo título idiotaXP)E madem reviewx por favor!; )


	2. O matador de dragões!

Cap2-O Matador de dragões

Algumas horas depois eles já estavam dentro do Castelo do Tyson e da Hilary,esperando quase deitados,que um dos dois aparecesse,até que o Tyson saiu da cozinha.

Kai:-finalmente...

Tyson:-desculpem a demora,é que eu estava...vendo o que tinha pro jantar!

Kai:-se eu te conheço bem você estava atormentando todas as cozinheiras e todos os cozinheiros ,que defenderam heroicamente o jantar desse seu estômago...

Tyson:-será que quatrocentas pessoas não conseguem fazer um simples jantar?

Kai:-se for pra você...não,mas não é por causa da sua gula que eu estou aqui...

Tyson:-é por que então? O.O

Então a Mariam se meteu na conversa...

Mariam:-é que nós,ou melhor,o Kai,precisa da sua ajuda.

Tyson:-pra que?

Max:-pra salvar a pele dele!

Então o Kai explicou tudo,e assim que ele terminou...

Tyson:-nossa,você ta realmente encrencado dessa vez O.O',pena que a Hilary não vai poder te ajudar...

Kai:-por que?

Tyson:-porque ela foi seqüestrada por um dragão

Max:-não sabia que a Princesa Emily seqüestrava pessoas O.o

Mariam:-cala boca Max ¬¬'

Tyson:hã...continuando,um dragão veio até aqui,seqüestrou ela e pediu um resgate enorme.

Kai:-e suponho que você não pagou

Tyson:-claro que não!resgatar ela pra quê?pra ela me encher o saco o dia inteiro?

Kai:-mas se eu salvar a sua irmã e ela se casar comigo,você não vai mais precisar aturar ela...

Tyson:-grande idéia!eu também vou junto,senão a Hilary me mata!

-eu também vou!

Tyson:-ah,oi Ray!gente,esse é o mau padrinho mágico,o Ray,e...vocês dois devem ser os padrinhos mágicos do Kai,e o loiro aí deve ser o filho da Judy certo?

Perguntou o Tyson demorando todo esse tempo pra perceber...

Max:-certo,mas como você sabem quem é a minha mãe? O.O

Tyson:-bom você é loiro até os neurônios e ta escrito na sua testa 'filho da Judy',além disso vocês dois parecem u.u'

Ray:-er...eu não queria interromper a conversa,mas agente tem que ir!

Então quando eles saíram ouviram alguns gritos de comemoração vindos da cozinha,e algum tempo depois...

Kai:-temos mais uma coisa pra nos preocupar...

Todos:-o que?

Kai:-alguém aqui sabe matar dragões?

Silêncio mortal...

Kai:-como eu imaginava...

Tyson:-o que vamos fazer agora?

-SEUS PROBLEMAS ACABARAM!

Então todos se viraram pra descobrir quem disse isso e viram uma figura muito estranha,um cara baixinho que usava óculos,franja cobrindo os olhos,roupas que o deixavam ainda mais estranho,um escudo de madeira ridículo,uma espada de madeira minúscula e um livro debaixo do braço...

Tyson:-quem é você? O.O

-eu sou Kenny,o matador de dragões!

Todos olharam pra ele por uns cinco minutos e logo depois caíram na gargalhada...

Fim do cap 2!

Eu sei que colocar o Kenny de matador de dragões foi estranho(pra não dizer outra coisa),e que teria sido melhor por o Daichi,mas eu já tenho um papel certo pra ele no próximo capítulo XP


	3. A Vila dos anões

Cap3-A Vila dos anões

Assim que eles pararam de rir,o Tyson se aproximou do Kenny e disse

Tyson:-o dia das Bruxas já foi!pode falar a verdade!

Kenny:-mas eu to falando a verdade!

De repente eles escutaram o livro falar

-você vai deixar ele falar assim com você Kenny?

Todos:-o livro fala O.O

Kenny:-não é um livro...

Disse ele muito vermelho

Todos:-é o que então?

Kenny:-é...a minha mulher,a Dizzy!

Max:-como assim,sua mulher? O.O

Kenny:-é que ela era uma bruxa,e um dia ela estava tentando transformar uma folha de papel em um livro em branco,mas aí eu entrei na sala que ela estava com tudo,ela se assustou e lanço o feitiço num espelho,o feitiço bateu e voltou pra ela.

Disse ele roxo de vergonha,os outros caíram na gargalhada de novo

Kenny:-olha,eu posso até ser meio atrapalhado,mas eu ouvi a história toda e quero ajudar.

Tyson:-calma,calma!do jeito q ta a situação do Kai ele aceita ajuda de todo mundo né Kai?

Kai:-hunf...

Tyson:-ahn...ele não é de falar muito,mas disse que sim u.u'

Kai:-e por acaso você é meu tradutor agora? ¬¬'

Tyson:-alguém tem que entender os seus 'hunfs' né? U.U'

E assim o Kenny se juntou ao grupo e eles seguiram em frente...

Kai:-Tyson,o dragão falou pra onde levou a Hilary?

Tyson:-falou sim,ele disse que era numa caverna no meio das montanhas,depois da vila dos anões.

Ray:-então estamos com sorte,porque de acordo com o mapa que EUZINHO aqui fiz aparecer,nos estamos perto da vila.

Mariam:-é,mas pelo que eu sei,a montanha é longe,como nós vamos chegar lá?

De repente o Max parou,começou a ficar branco e suar frio,e a respirar com dificulade...

Kenny:-o que deu nele?

Max:-estou...tendo...uma...i-i-i-idéia...

Todos correram pra socorrer o Max.

Ray:-calma Max!respira!

A Mariam e o Tyson começaram a abanar ele com alguma coisas que eles encontraram(inclusive a Dizzy)

Max:-e se...agente...parasse...na vila...e pedisse...pra algum...aldeão...nos...indicar...um...atalho.

Ele completou a sua idéia e desmaiou exausto.

Mariam:-pobre Max,pensar foi demais pra ele...

Todos:-é u.u'.

Enquanto isso longa dali,Voltaire continuava com o seu próprio plano,já que a primeira parte,que era tirar o Kai do caminho,foi completada com sucesso.

Voltaire:-BRYAN!

Então o Bryan aparece

Bryan:-qui cê qué? ¬¬'

Voltaire:-olha o respeito ¬¬U

Bryan:-o que VOSSA MAJESTADE deseja? ¬¬''''''

Voltaire:-assim está melhor u.u',vai buscar o Bóris!ô padrinho que eu fui arrumar u.u'

Sem dizer nada o Bryan desapareceu e reapareceu logo em seguida.

Bryan:-ele já vem,agora ele ta puxando o saco...ops,aconselhando a rainha Judy.

-Me atrasei?

Perguntou o Tala assim que chegou

Bryan:-só uma meia hora...

Tala:-hun,Voltaire,você ainda tá com esse padrinho estúpido?tá certo qu o Ian é baixinho e narigudo,mas pelo menos ele faz alguma coisa que preste pra mim

Bryan:-¬¬U

-Brigando com os humanos de novo Bryan?

Disse o Bóris aparecendo na sala do Voltaire.

Tala:-e então Bóris,parou de puxar o saco da rinha das fadas e veio puxar o saco de um rei humano?

Bóris:-não começa ¬¬'

Voltaire:-parem vocês três!vamos ao plano que é o que interessa,com o meu neto fora do caminho não tem mais ninguém pra nos impedir de conquistar os dois mundos,a primeira fase está completa,agora é a vez do Bóris fazer alguma coisa inteligente e seqüestrar a rainha Judy e aquela namorada idiota do Max.

Enquanto eles discutiam os próximos passos, os seis coitados,ops, heróis chegava a vila dos anões...

Kenny:-chegamos!

Dizzy:-hey!tem alguém lá na frente

Disse a Dizzy quando eles estavam quase nos portões da vila.

-podem parar por aí!vocês não vão passar!

Disse o homenzinho que estava lá

Kai:-quem é você?

-eu sou Daichi,o líder da vila dos anões!

Tyson:-ô tampinha,agente precisa passar pra salvar a vida desse coitado aqui

Diz ele apontando pro Kai

Kai:-¬¬U

Daichi:-como eu vou saber se vocês não trouxeram aquele tigre pra cá?

Todos:-que tigre?

De repente eles vem um tigre realmente enorme atrás deles

Daichi:-AQUELE!

Kai;-CORRAM!

O Kai mal terminou de falar e todo mundo saiu correndo,o tigre foi atrás deles,mas o Daichi acabou escondendo todo mundo.

Tyson:-hey!você disse que não ia deixar agente passar e agora ajuda!

Daichi:-é que eu pensei que vocês tinham trazido aquele tigre pra cá,mas do jeito que vocês correram eu percebi que não u.u'

Tyson:-brilhante dedução ¬¬U

Daichi:-deixa eu terminar de falar!é que existia na nossa vila um Dragão Fêmea chamada Dragoon Gaia,ela protegia a vila dos bandidos,mas um dia ela sumiu e desde então esse tigre aparece todos os dias!mas mudando o assunto,o que vocês fazem passando por aqui?

Então o Max e Mariam contaram tudo,já que o Kai se recusou a passar por essa humilhação outra vez.

Max:-e agente resolveu passar por aqui pra perguntar se alguém conhecia um atalho!

Daichi:-humn...vamos fazer o seguinte,eu ajudo vocês desde que vocês me ajudem a achar a Dragoon depois!

Todos concordaram, mesmo com os protestos do Kai,que achou que aquilo já estava virando uma excursão.

Fim do cap 3!

Aiai,depois de um monte de coisas da faculdade,uma gripe(que ainda continua) e uma breve passagem pelas fics de The Prince of Tennis(Tennis no Ohjisama)eu estou de volta XP,ah!uma dicazinha sobre essa fic,já apareceram a Dranzer, a Dragoon do Daichi e a Dizzy,então tentem adivinhar quem são esse tigre e o dragão que seqüestrou a Hilary XP.Ah! e mandem reviews por favor!


	4. O Resgate!

Cap 4-O resgate!

Mais tarde os nossos heróis saíram da casa do Daichi e estavam quase saindo da Vila quando o Tigre reapareceu...

Daichi:-ô gatinho malvado esse ¬¬'

Dizzy:-alguém bate nele pra mim?

Kenny:-você não acha que esse tigre é meio grandinho pra alguém ter coragem de bater nele?

Dizzy:-eu não estou falando do Tigre e sim do Daichi!

Kai:-espera aí,deixa que eu faço isso...

Então ele deu um tapão no Daichi

Daichi:-aí minha cabeça!seu mal agradecido!

Kai:-cala essa boca ¬¬'

Então Tyson também dá um tapão na cabeça do Daichi

Daichi:-ei!

Os outros?-O.O

Tyson:-que foi?eu vi o Kai bater nele e me deu vontade também ué u.u'

Todos: ¬¬U

-hã,será que vocês podem me ouvir agora que encurralei todo mundo?

Daichi:-você fala? O.O

-não ¬¬'

Todos:-¬¬U

Tyson:-o que você quer pra deixar agente em paz?

-quero ir com vocês pra procurar a Dragoon Gaia!

Todos:-COMO? o.O

-deixa eu me explicar,pra começo de conversa,meu nome é Driger,e ao contrário do que esse baixinho aí pensa,eu sou amigo dela e não tenho a menor intenção de destruir a vila,só que como a Dragoon Gaia sumiu eu fiquei preocupado e vim aqui todos os dias pra ver se ela voltava,mas desde que um homem apareceu por aqui ela foi embora e não voltou mais.

Daichi:-quem era esse homem?

Driger:-eu não consegui enxergar direito,mas dava pra ver que ele era bem velho.

Kai:-tá,você pode ir,mas chega de gente e de bichos!

Ray:-gente...eu não quero ser chato,mas o tempo está passando e se agente não chegar logo,o Kai vai casar com um homem,e ele nem é gay...

Kai:-muito obrigado por me lembrar disso ¬¬'

Ray:-não foi nada.

Kenny:-precisamos achar um jeito de ir mais rápido.

Max:-que tal um carro?

Mariam:-brilhante idéia Max,só tem um probleminha...

Max:-qual?

Mariam:-os carros ainda não foram inventados ¬¬U

Depois de pensarem um pouco eles viram que o único jeito era ir a pé mesmo,e lá se foram eles,o Kai murmurou alguma coisa,mas ninguém ouviu o que era,mas ele continuou falando sozinho por tanto tempo até que o Tyson perguntou...

Tyson:-por que você ta tagarelando sozinho hein?

Kai:-cuida da sua vida ¬¬'

Tyson:-fala logo ¬¬U

Kai:-hunf,é que o tigre fala,o livro-esposa do Kenny fala,até o Max fala!então por que a Dranzer não fala nada?

-quem disse que não?

Kai:-Dranzer?

Dranzer:-oi!

Kai:-por que você nunca me disse que falava?

Dranzer:-porque você nunca perguntou.

Kai:-¬¬U

Passado o choque todos foram planejando como iriam salvar a Hilary do dragão,algum tempo depois eles finalmente chegaram.

Tyson:-ahm,v-vai lá Kenny!

Kenny:-QUE?

Kai:-isso mesmo,não é você o matador de dragões?

Daichi:-nós vamos ficar aqui e te dar apoio moral!

Disse ele enquanto todos se afastavam do Kenny.

Kenny:-me deseja sorte Dizzy.

Dizzy:-não.

Kenny:-¬¬U

Então ele reuniu toda a (pouca) coragem que tinha,pegou a sua espada de madeira,o escudo e a Dizzy e entrou na caverna...

Ray:-aposto que ele vai virar churrasco de dragão...

Kai:-eu também,mas... antes ele do que eu.

Ninguém discordou,mas logo depois o Kenny saiu,aparentemente inteiro...

Kenny:-é melhor vocês entrarem,nós precisamos conversar.

Então eles entraram,um tentando empurrar o outro pra frente,até que eles viram um enorme dragão azul parado na frente deles.

-olá,eu sou Dragoon, e esse baixinho esquisito aí me disse que vocês querem levar aquela menina que está lá em baixo embora,é verdade?

Kai:-é...

Dragoon:-então temos um grande problema,eu não posso deixar ela ir embora,mas também não quero arrancar o couro de vocês.

Tyson:-que você não quer assar agente então por que seqüestrou a Hilary?

Dragoon:-ora,porque o Sr.Voltaire paga eu e a minha mulher pra isso!

Mal eles tiveram essa surpresa,apareceu outra...

-querido,quem está aí?

Então um dragão-fêmea que o Daichi reconheceu imediatamente...

Dragoon Gaia:-D-Daichi?

Daichi:-Dragoon Gaia?o que está fazendo aqui?

Então a Dragoon Gaia explicou que estava junto com o outro dragão,e que eles estavam esperando um filhote,aí ela ficou com medo de contar para o Daichi e foi embora,então apareceu o Voltaire,e disse que se eles seqüestrassem a Hilary e impedissem o Kai de resgatá-la eles seriam pagos...

Todos:-O.O

Tyson:-e por que vocês precisam de dinheiro?

Dragoon:-pensa que é fácil ser dragão?custa muito caro! E não é todo dia que agente acha emprego honesto não meu filho u.u'

Todos:-¬¬U

Daichi:-isso eu posso resolver,é só vocês voltarem lá pra vila e eu pago vocês pra protegerem lá.

Dragoon Gaia:-não sei...lá não tem muito espaço para o Dragoon Jr.

Tyson:-Dragoon Jr.?vocês dragões tem uma originalidade impressionante pra nomes ¬¬'

Todos:-¬¬U

Daichi:-vocês podem procurar um lugar maior enquanto ficam lá,o que vocês acham?

Depois pensarem muito os dois concordaram,enquanto isso o Kai ainda estava meio chocado...

Kai:-podemos voltar ao que interessa agora?¬¬U

Todos:-podemos ¬¬'

Kai:-o meu avô te pagou pra seqüestrar a Hilary certo?vocês fazem idéia do porque ele fez isso?

Dragoon:-ele me disse que seqüestrou a Hilary porque queria tirar você do caminho pra continuar com os planos de dominar o mundo,e sabia que te forçando a casar com um homem você iria fugir pra ir atrás da mulher que você tem uma certa quedinha...

Kai:-O QUE?

Kenny e Daichi :-o avô dele quer dominar o mundo? O.O

Mariam:-é o que parece...

Tyson:-seu avô é um safado hein Kai?

Kai:-infelizmente eu sou obrigado a concordar com você,ele nem me convidou pra fazer parte do plano dele!!! ¬¬'

Tyson:-¬¬U

Kai:-e o pior de tudo é que ele queria...queria que eu fosse a 'noivinha' daquele imprestável do Brooklyn!eu vou matar os dois!!!!

Todos:-hahahaha!

Tyson:-calma Kai,é melhor você ver onde está a Hilary...

Disse ele enxugando as lágrimas

Kai:-hunf...

Max:-coitado do Kai né Mariam?...Mariam?MARIAM!!!

Então ele olhou em volta e viu que a Mariam tinha sumido...

Max:-cadê ela?o.O

Então apareceu uma carta na mão do Max,e ele leu pra todos...

Max:

"**Seqüestrei a sua namorada e a sua querida mamãe!se quiser ter elas de volta vá até o castelo do Kai!"**

Max:-M-Mariam...m-mommy?...BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!que será o sem coração que fez isso?

Então apareceu outra carta...

"**assinado aquele que não se chama Bóris!"**

Tyson:-tinha que ser o safado ladrão do Bóris!

Max:-mas ele disse que não se chamava Bóris T.T

Todos:-quieto Max! ¬¬'

Kai:-se o meu avô é quem fez isso tudo é obvio que o Bóris está junto,e o tala deve ter alguma ligação com isso já que ele é irmão daquela anta do Brooklyn...tenho que salvar logo a Hilary e voltar pra impedir essa loucura...

Tyson:-quem ouve pensa que você ta fazendo um sacrifício em casar com a minha irmã ¬¬

Kai:-não enche ¬¬U

Dragoon:-a-hem...só mais um aviso,tome cuidado porque a caverna é muito grande,você tem descer até encontrar o lugar que ela está.

Como o bando de covardes não se ofereceu pra ir junto, o Kai foi sozinho,algum tempo depois ele chegou...

Kai:-meu avô querendo me casar com um homem...querendo dominar o mundo...dragões seqüestradores...o que mais falta agora?um Troll guardando aqui em baixo?

Nesse momento ele viu uma criatura enorme e proporcionalmente feia e violenta...

Kai:-ê boca ¬¬'

Ele não teve tempo de falar muito mais do que isso porque o Troll estava pronto pra lançar uma pedra consideravelmente gigante,que causaria uma certa dor ao Kai,e Trolls com pedras consideravelmente grandes não esperam pessoas terminarem suas falas.Kai desviou da pedra no último segundo,e começou a tentar pensar num plano.

Kai:-preciso de um plano!

Então o Troll jogou mais uma pedra

Kai:-e rápido!

Foi então que ele viu um lugar onde poderia se esconder,talvez se ele confundisse o Troll ele poderia chegar até lá,então ele pegou uma pedra e jogou pra outro lado,o Troll se virou pra ver de onde vinha o barulho e nesse instante o Kai correu e conseguiu chegar até o lugar,o problema é que o Troll era um pouquinho menso burro do que ele pensou e acabou achando o Kai,mas quando ele estava prestes a ser esmagado alguma coisa bateu no Troll e ele desmaiou...

Kai:-MAX!!!!!

Era o Max que estava lá,ele tinha feito aparecer um enorme bastão e jogou com tudo na cabeça do Troll...e pela primeira vez o Max estava muito sério...

Max:-ninguém,NINGUÉM SEQUESTRA A MINHA MOMMY,A MINHA NAMORADA E TENTA ESMAGAR O MEU 'AFILHADO' E SOBREVIVE PRA CONTAR HISTÓRIA ¬¬U

Passado o choque,o Kai falou que ia procurar a Hilary e o Max ficou 'tomando conta' do Troll,o Kai andou um pouco e achou uma porta velha que estava solta em um canto,assim que ele retirou a porta,um travesseiro veio voando direto pra cara dele...

-TYSON SEU IDIOTA!PORQUE DEMOROU TANTO PRA ME SALVAR?

Kai:-eu poderia explica rHilary,SE eu fosse o Tyson...

Hilary:-Kai?o que você está fazendo aqui?

Kai:-eu...vim te salvar...

Disse ele ficando um pouco envergonhado.

Hilary:-s-sério?

Ela ficou vermelha e o Kai também ficou ainda mais vermelho...

Kai:-é...

Hilary:-MEU HERÓI!!!!!!!

Ela simplesmente correu pro Kai e beijou ele,e o Kai correspondeu sentindo que as coisas estavam começando a melhorar.

FIM do cap 4!

Aiai!esse cap me deu um certo trabalho XP,tava meio sem idéias,mas espero que vocês tenham gostado ;)

E mandem reviews por favor!!!!


	5. Casamento!

Nota:esse cap.foi baseado em duas músicas de dois filmes bem antigos,a primeira se chama "Kiss from a Rose"(do 3º filme do Batman,se eu não me engano) e a segunda é do Bryan Adams(do filme do Robin Hood),não foi exatamente pelas letras,mas porque quando eu ouvi essas músicas eu pensei nesse capítulo...

E agora chega de enrolação!

Cap 5 –Casamento!

Assim que a Hilary percebeu o que estava fazendo se afastou do Kai

Hilary:-desculpa,acho que eu fui longe demais...

Kai:-não tem problema,e-eu gostei...

Os dois não tiveram coragem de se olhar...

Kai:-preciso que você me ajude.

Hilary:-e o que eu tenho que fazer?

Kai:-casar comigo...

Hilary:-sério? O.O

Kai:-sim...mas eu entendo se você não quiser.

Hilary:-deixa eu ver...ou eu fico aqui mofando nessa caverna úmida e escura ou caso com o garoto mais lindo que eu já vi na vida,é acho que eu vou escolher a opção dois!

Kai:-obigado pela consideração ¬¬'

Hilary:-não foi nada ; ) e bom,eu realmente...gostaria muito de casar com você

Então ela sorriu pra ele,que ficou envergonhado outra vez,e os dois saíram de lá de mãos dadas,andaram um pouco até que...

Max:-ei vocês dois!olhem esse cachorrinho aqui: 3

O Kai percebeu que o cachorrinho que o Max segurava era da mesma cor do Troll que tinha tentado amassá-lo minutos antes.

Kai:-espera um pouco...esse cachorro não é...

Max:-sim é aquele Troll!eu transformei ele nesse cachorrinho,posso ficar com ele?

Kai:-Max...

Max:-siiiim?

Kai:-se mata ¬¬'

Max:-T.T

Hilary:-mas o que...

Kai:-não pergunte ¬¬U

Hilary:-¬¬U

Então o cachorro simplesmente pulou em cima do Kai e começou a lamber a cara dele

Kai:-TIRA ESSE BICHO DE CIMA DE MIM!

Max:-ele gostou de você!

Kai:-e daí?quando esse cachorro idiota era um troll ele quase ma maotu!e se ele continuar me lambendo desse jeito eu vou morrer afogado! ¬¬'

Depois do Max tirar o cachorrinho de cima do Kai,ele,o cachorro,o Max e a Hilary foram até a entrada da caverna onde os outros estavam,o Ray,o Kenny,a Dizzy,a Dranzer,os dragões e a Drigger estavam conversando e o Daichi e o Tyson deitados no chão com cara de tédio cutucando o nariz,o que foi a primeiríssima coisa que a Hilary viu.

Hilary:-Tyson!tira o dedo do nariz seu porco nojento!

Tyson:-mal acabou de ser resgatada e já vem me encher o saco,hein sua gorda infeliz!

Hilary:-gorda infeliz???ora seu...seu barril de chopp!!!!

Tyson:-QUER BRIGAR É???

Hilary:-QUERO!

Os dois começam a trocar socos,e o resto fica assistindo...

Max,Dizzy,Driger,os dragões e Dranzer:-aposto na Hilary!

Kai:-eu também.

Kenny:-e eu.

Daichi:-é!

Ray:-eu aposto...NA HILARY!

Tyson:-ei!você meu padrinho!devia...

POW!

Nos poucos segundos em que o Tyson tinha se distraído a Hilary aproveitou e deu-lhe um cruzado de esquerda que fez o Tyson desmaiar...

Kai:-belo soco..."nota mental:não irritar a Hilary quando nós nos casarmos"

Hilary:-obrigada

E apesar da ironia da situação ela deu um beijo no Kai,enquanto isso os outros socorriam o Tyson,que estava acordando...

Tyson:-ai...

O Kenny mostrou dois dedos pra ele

Kenny:-quantos dedos tem aqui?

Tyson:-quantos você quer que tenha? X.X

E voltou a desmaiar de novo,enquanto isso Kai pensava num jeito de todos voltarem pro castelo de um jeito mais rápido...

Kai:-não podemos ir a pé de novo,vai demorar muito...

Dranzer:-eu posso cuidar disso.

Kai:-como?

Então o Kenny entrou na conversa deixando os outros cuidando do Tyson.

Kenny:-se a história que eu ouvi é verdade,a Fênix pode transportar bastante peso,talvez você tenha que fazer duas viagens por causa do Tyson,mas o resto você consegue carregar de uma vez né?

Dranzer:-isso!

E ela se transformou num pássaro bem maior,todos conseguiram subir,e o Tyson foi jogado lá pra cima,porque ainda estava meio que 'sem rumo';enquanto eles voltavam apareceu outro problema,onde é que o Kai e a Hilary iriam se casar? Todos pensaram até que o Daichi disse...

Daichi:-eu não sei se vale,mas vocês poderia se casar na vila dos anões,sou eu que faço os casamentos lá.

Kai:-tá...agente não tem escolha mesmo u.u'

Daichi:-¬¬U

Hilary:-Kai...por que você quer casar comigo?

Kai:-er...bom é que...o meu avô armou um plano pra dominar o mundo,e parte desse plano incluía eum me casando com o Brooklyn,aí eu fugi e junto como Max e com a Mariam,que foi seqüestrada pelo Bóris,porque uma parte importante é eu me casar com você pro Tala e o meu avô não conseguirem formar um 'reino do mal' e...eu realmente quero casar com você...

Depois dessa cena romântica e constrangedora,eles pousaram na vila dos anões e começaram os preparativos do casamento bem rápido,o Kenny e a Dizzy foram 'escolhidos' padrinhos de casamento da Hilary e o Tyson e a Dranzer,do Kai.Foi uma cerimônia rápida e simples e logo que terminou todos,menos os dragões que preferiram ficar por causa do ovo, voltaram para a Dranzer e seguiram até o castelo.

Ray:-precisamos de um plano,alguma idéia?

Silêncio

Ray:-credo...que incompetência... u.u

Kai:-olha só quem fala ¬¬U

Ray:-só pra fechar a sua boca,eu tenho um plano,como provavelmente o seu castelo ta sendo preparado pra você se casar com o Brooklyn,então deve ter um monte de gente circulando certo?então o melhor seria agente entrar por baixo...cavando!

Tyson:-ou agente pode pedir pra você e o Max abrirem por mágica um túnel pra ninguém se cansar u.u'

Todos:-ELE PENSOU! O.O

Tyson:-¬¬U

Quando eles pousaram,o Kai teve uma idéia...

Kai:-Hilary,eu preciso que você venha comigo,o resto espera aqui até eu voltar,eu preciso fazer uma coisa.

Tyson:-o que?

Kai:-na hora eu conto...

Disse ele fazendo um ar de mistério enquanto a Hilary o seguia.

Fim do cap 5!

Que tempão né?culpa da faculdade;já disse que qdo to em aula eu não tenho mais vida social? o.O,e daqui pra frente vai ficar cada vez pior u.u'

Pelo menos agora posso começar a minha nova fic! Além de já ter tudo planeja do pra essa (inclusive uma possível continuação...) ;)

Espero que vc's tenham gostado do cap!


	6. O Plano

O Plano

Já fazia alguns minutos que o Kai e a Hilary estavam andando,ela sem entender nada e ele sem parar pra explicar,até que Kai parou e disse

Kai:-chegamos!

Eles estavam bem em frente a entrada da cidade mais próxima do castelo

Hilary:-o que nós viemos fazer aqui?

Kai:-eu te explico...

Cinco minutos depois o plano já estava explicado

Hilary:-Kai,tem certeza que vai dar certo?

Kai:-claro,fui eu quem pensou nele!

Hilary:-convencido...mas eu gosto de você mesmo assim

E os dois se despediram com um selinho e foram cada um pra um lado.Enquanto isso longe dali...

Kenny:o que nós vamos fazer até eles voltarem?

Ray,Daichi e Max:...

Tyson:-hey!

Os outros:-o que foi?

Tyson:-alguém aí quer jogar cartas???

Todos:-¬¬U

E sem mais o que fazer pra esperar,eles foram jogar...

Tyson:-e tudo isso é por causa de um casamento...por isso é que eu não vou casar nunca u.u'

Max:-ué Tyson,vai ficar solteirão?

Tyson:-claro!de mulher pra me encher o dia inteiro já tem a Hilary...

Hilary:-o que foi que você disse?

Tyson:-ah...n-nada...e aí?o que vocês foram fazer?

Hilary:-depois você vai saber... ¬¬'

Kai:-vamos logo,não podemos ficar parados aqui.

Então o Ray e o Max seguiram com o combinado,e abriram um túnel,que dava pra um enorme porão.

Kai:-o meu avô deve estar na sala dele numa hora dessas...

Max:-e o Bóris?

Kai:-se ele prendeu mesmo a sua mãe a Mariam,ele deve estar numa das torres lá em cima.

Hilary:-então vamos nos dividir,eu,o Kai,o Tyson e a Dranzer vamos atrás do Voltaire o resto vai com o Max procurar o Bóris.

Eles subiram um pequeno lance de escadas se separando quando chegaram num certo ponto do castelo,o grupo do Kai seguiu em frente e o do Max continuou subindo...

Tyson:-ei Kai,por que será que seu avô quer tanto dominar o mundo?

Kai:-eu sei lá,ele deve ter inventado tudo isso só por passatempo ¬¬'

Dranzer:-isso seria bem típico dele ¬¬'

Os quatro andaram até chegar em um corredor que dava pra uma porta...

Kai:-tomem cuidado,a partir daqui meu avô costuma colocar arma...

Mal o Kai começo a palavra e uma rede pegou a Dranzer e um enorme alçapão se abrui debaixo dos pés deles,fazendo com que o Kai se esborrachasse de cara no chão,a Hilary caísse em cima dele e o Tyson em cima dos dois...

Kai:-...dilhas.

Tyson:-ainda bem que eu caí no macio!

Hilary:-tá me chamando de gorda?

Tyson:-e se tiver?qual o problema?

Os dois começam uma discussão interminável...

Kai:-er...eu fico feliz que os dois estejam bem,mas... DÁ PRA VOCÊS PARAREM DE DISCUTIR EM CIMA DE MIM?

Tyson e Hilary:-desculpa O.O'

Kai:-hunf...

-o que está acontecendo aqui?

Ouvindo a voz diferente os três olharam pra cima,e viram uma figura alta e ruiva,mas que não era o Tala...

Kai:-quem é você?

-eu sou Brooklyn,e vocês são...

Tyson:-eu sou o Tyson,ela é a Hilary e ele é o Kai...

Brooklyn:-ué,mas o Kai não tinha fugido do casamento?

Kai:-é uma loooooooonga história...

Eles contaram até onde sabiam quando terminaram de falar o Brooklyn soltou a Dranzer,que não podia sair porque a rede era feita de um material que a impedia de sair sozinha,e eles ajudaram os outros a subir.

Brooklyn:-então quer dizer que era tudo um plano...mas acho que foi melhor assim,que dizer,eu sou muito novo pra casar,e não me leve a mal Kai mas...

Kai:-o que?

Brooklyn:-eu nunca fui com a sua cara,principalmente depois daquele dia...

Kai:-o mesmo pra você ¬¬'

Hilary:-ok,eu sei qeu vocês dois se 'adoram',mas nós vamos ter que ficar juntos se quisermos acabar logo com isso...

Os dois concordaram,estava contariados,mas sabiam que era mesmo o único jeito,e continuaram seguindo,e entraram pela porta,onde viram o Tala,parado em frente a mais uma porta.

Tala:-interessante,então 'kaizinho' trouxe os amiguinhos pra ajudar ele?que pena,vocês perderam seu tempo porque eu vou parar todo mundo aqui mesmo!.

FIM do cap. 6!

Aiai,faz tem pó né?nem vou pedir desculpas porque nem cola mais...

Bom,esse capítulo serviu mais pra mostrar quem vai enfrentar quem(apesar q isso era meio óbvio ¬¬'),o próximo capítulo vai começar com o grupo do Max e também vai explicar porque o Kai e o Brooklyn não se dão muito bem,não é um motivo muito importante(na verdade,é muito besta),mas serve pra lembrar que eles realmente não se gostam.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do cap.,e mandem reviews por favor!


	7. O Plano parte II

Cap.7-O Plano parte II

Max,Ray,Daichi,Kenny,Dizzy e Driger subiram sem problemas até a porta de uma das torres,eles acharam isso muito estranho porque onde já se viu um plano do mal,com pessoas(e fadas) do mal...sem armadilhas do mal pra atrapalhar?

Ray:-podíamos pelo menos fazer aparecer um mapa?

Max:-não podemos...as regras,lembra?

Ray:-essas regras não são só orientação?

Max:-sei lá,mas é legal não fazer as coisas por causa das regras :3

Ray:-¬¬U

Então o Ray fez aparecer um mapa do castelo,haviam 3 torres,a que eles estavam na porta,uma próxima,virando a esquerda e uma bem longe,as três eram ligadas.

Kenny:-parece que não vamos ter que nos preocupar se agente se perder...

Dizzy:-claro,nós estamos com o mapa do Ray,porque se dependesse do senso de direção seu e do Max agente não saia dessa sala!

Kenny:-¬¬

Não tinha nada nem ninguém na primeira torre,o estranho foi que a porta se trancou assim que todos entraram,então eles foram para a segunda,assim que chegaram,um enorme raio atravessou a sala e passou raspando por eles,assim que o grupo se deu conta do que estava acontecendo viram que o próprio Bóris se encontrava lá.

Bóris:-não pensei que chegaria até aqui jovem Max,mas da próxima vez eu lhe garanto que não vou errar.

Daichi:-ei!isso de 'na próxima eu não vou errar' não é coisa de mocinho das história?

Bóris:-quieto anão ¬¬'

Max:-cadê a minha mamãe e a Mariam?

Bóris:estão na outra torre...

E apontou pra porta de trás sem dar muita importância,o Max passou por ele e quando estava pertinho da porta quase levou um outro raio na cabeça.

Max:-O.O

Bóris:-não pense que você vai passar tão fácil Max.

Max:-mas essa sua apontada pra trás sem dar muita importância não quer dizer que eu posso passar? O.O

Bóris:-não ¬¬U

Enquanto isso Tala tentava impedir o Kai,a Hilary,o Tyson,o Brooklyn e a Dranzer de passarem.

Kai:-e o que você vai fazer?nos matar de tédio com a sua presença han...tediosa?

Tala:-é,eu até poderia fazer isso mas eu prefiro algo mais doloroso.

Então eles ouviram um barulhão e a porta da sala veio abaixo,era um monstro enorme parado bem na frente da saída.

Brooklyn:-oh oh...acho que eu conheço ele...

Kai:-não pode ser...

Brooklyn:-é o meu monstro de estimação!Tala,você disse que ele tinha fugido!O.O

Tala:-mentirinha!

Kai:-'isso' tentou me engolir quando eu era criança!

Brooklyn:-foi você que entrou dentro da boca dele!

Kai:-porque você disse que era legal ¬¬U

Brooklyn:mas foi o Tala que treinou ele pra ser mal,não eu,e você ficou de mal comigo por causa disso e não quis mais me emprestar seus brinquedos ¬¬U

Hilary:-Kai,é por isso que você não gosta do Brooklyn,mesmo sabendo que ele não tem culpa nenhuma do animalzinho de estimação dele ser um monstro?

Kai:-tirando a parte da culpa...é isso aí!

Tyson e Hilary: O.O

Tala:-ah,e parece que ele tem companhia!

Disse ele,antes do seu lobo de estimação, Wolborg,aparecer também.

Dranzer:-que ótimo,agente pode escolher se vamos ser devorados por um lobo ou por um monstro u.u'

Sendo o Tala que controla eles,os dois estavam esperando um sinal para atacar.

Tala:-se me dão licença eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer,volto mais tarde pra recolher o que sobrar de vocês... Wolborg,Zeus,PEGA!

E saiu correndo de lá…

Tyson:-essa é uma boa hora pra gritar,entrar em pânico e correr em círculos né?

Kai:-com certeza...

Hilary:-então vamos!

Os quatro:-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!SOCORRO!!!!!

Mas foi no meio desse pânico que a Hilary teve uma idéia,não era assim tão genial,mas era melhor do que virar lanche dos malvados.

Hilary:-gente eu tenho um plano!mas como eu sou jovem demais e linda demais pra me arriscar eu preciso de vocês três!

Os outros:-qual é o plano? ¬¬U

Hilary:-vamos correr e nos dividir em duplas,aí uma corre de encontro a outra e agente vê no que dá.

Eles seguiram com o plano,o Kai e a Dranzer correram pra um lado e o Tyson e a Hilary pro outro,com Zeus e Wolborg,correndo atrás deles respectivamente,até que eles correram um de frente para o outro e as duas feras se chocaram.

Kai:-melhor agente sair daqui logo.

E eles foram,mas não demorou até que as duas criaturas percebessem que o 'almoço' tinha fugido,e saíram atrás deles.

Lá em cima,Max tentava resolver seu 'problema' com Bóris...

Max:-olha,só eu preciso ir até lá,o resto pode ficar aqui...

Todos:-¬¬U

Bóris:-o problema não é com eles jovem Max,o problema é com você,eu traí sua mãe e agora preciso acabar com toda a família dela se é que você me entende...eu posso até te dar um posto de destaque na nova ordem do nosso mundo.

Max:-se eu fosse o Kai até aceitava isso,mas eu to contente com o salário que eu ganho.

Ray:-mas Max,você não ganha salário,sua mãe só te dá alguns doces por mês...

Max:-verdade...por que será?

Ray:-porque você não sabe economizar...

Max:-economizar?o que é isso? É de comer:3

Ray:-viu? u.u'

Daichi,Kenny,Driger e Dizzy:-O.O

Bóris:-infelizmente,pra vocês é claro,está na hora de eu acabar com isso,não se preocupem,não vou matar vocês,vou fazer algo mais útil e transformá-los em galinhas...

Enquanto todos começavam a se desesperar DE VERDADE,a Dizzy chamou o Kenny.

Dizzy:-Kenny,você trouxe 'aquilo'?

Kenny:-claro,sempre trago comigo,e acho que já sei o que você quer que eu faça!

O Bóris não ouviu,porque ele estava fazendo o que todo o vilão maluco e absolutamente idiota faz,ficar pensando no próprio plano.Quando Bóris lançou o feitiço que ia transformar todos em galinhas,o Kenny simplesmente pulo na frente com o escudo protegendo-o e o feitiço bateu no escudo e votou direto pra o Bóris...

Bóris:-ué...o que aconteceu?porque vocês estão normais e tão altos?

Dizzy:-porque você assumiu sua aparência normal...uma galinha medrosa!

Max:-mas essa não é a forma do Kenny? o.O

Kenny:-valeu Max...¬¬'

Logo depois de arrumarem uma gaiola pra prender o Bóris,o grupo foram buscar Judy e Mariam.

Nossos outros heróis continuavam correndo dos dois 'bichinhos'...

Tyson:-o que agente faz agora?

Kai:-que tal parar de gastar energia e saliva falando e continuar correndo?

Tyson:-boa idéia!

E foi o que eles fizeram,até que chegaram em mais um corredor com mais uma porta no final...e o Brian na frente dela!.

Fim do cap. 7!

Gente!que sufoco pra terminar esse capítulo!não ficou tão emocionante quanto eu gostaria que ficasse,mas essa é a minha opinião(gostaria de saber a de vocês!).

Sobre a continuação dessa fic(sim,eu decidi fazer XP) só posso adiantar que vai ser alguns anos depois do final dessa,que alguns personagem voltam,outros não,e que o vilão já está decidido.

O próximo capítulo é o último,vou tentar fazer ele maior do que esse.E mandem reviews por favor!!!!


	8. o fim?

Obs. gente, esse é o último capítulo, mas como eu andei dizendo, vou fazer a continuação dessa fic logo!

Cap.8-o fim?

Enquanto iam resgatar a Mariam e a rainha Judy, o Max e o Ray perguntaram pro Kenny como ele tinha transformado o Boris em galinha.

Kenny:- lembram daquele espelho que a Dizzy lançou o feitiço?Então, acontece que aquele espelho é um escudo que defende os feitiços, e eu coloquei uma parte dele no meu escudo, mas usei uma frente falsa de madeira pra despistar, quando o Boris lançou o feitiço dele só o que eu fiz foi tirar a frente falsa e pronto.

Daichi:- e você pensou em colocar uma frente falsa sozinho?

Kenny:- sim!

Daichi:- credo, que falta do que fazer ¬¬'

Kenny:- ¬¬U

Então o Ray interferiu pra acalmar a situação...

Ray:- não é melhor agente se dividir pra ajudar os outros lá em baixo agora que o Boris não é mais um problema?

Todos concordaram o Max, o Daichi e a gali... ops, o Bóris foram soltar a Mariam e a Judy e o resto foi ajudar os coitados que estavam quase virando lanche lá em baixo.

Kai, Tyson, Brooklyn e Hilary estavam potencialmente em pânico, pra não dizer que eles estavam REALMENTE em pânico quando Wolborg e Zeus os alcançaram, todos se prepararam pra serem lenta e dolorosamente devorados quando no lugar das feras apareceram dois gatinhos!Ray, Kenny, Dizzy e Driger apareceram logo depois...

Ray:- vocês estão bem?

Kai:- nós fomos caçados e quase devorados, é, estamos ótimos ¬¬'

Ray:- ¬¬U

O grupo foi até o Brian que tinha olhado a cena toda comendo um saco de doces...

Bryan:- nossa!Conseguiram chegar vivos até aqui?Até o idiota do Ray!Impressionante!

Ray:- sai da frente!

Bryan:- vem me tirar!

Os dois começam uma briga, o Kai aproveitou a brecha pra conversar com os outros...

Kai:- escutem aqui, o meu avô provavelmente está lá dentro, na sala dele, eu vou entrar lá e vocês vão atrás do Tala,menos a Dranzer,eu quero que você fique lá fora,num lugar onde de pra ver a sala,quando tiver um sinal você dá uma volta pelo castelo e pousa no portão certo?

Dranzer:- certo, mas qual é o sinal.

O Kai explicou tudo pra ela, mas a fênix não gostou muito da idéia.

Dranzer:- tem certeza? Se isso der errado você sabe o que acontece.

Kai:- se der errado vai acontecer aquilo que já quase aconteceu nessas últimas horas, não acho que vai fazer muita diferença... Ah!Só mais uma coisa!

Todos:- o que?

Kai:- não deixem o Tyson entrar na cozinha de jeito nenhum...

Tyson:- boa sorte pra você também ¬¬U

Tyson, Hilary e Brooklyn foram encontrar o Tala, Dranzer foi esperar um sinal que ela nem sabia pra que servia e Kai entrou na sala do Voltaire desejando que seu plano desse certo.

Longe dali, Daichi e Max encontraram Judy e Mariam depois de certo esforço, já que o tamanho de um e a (falta de) inteligência do outro não ajudaram muito...

Max:- Mommy!!!!Mariam!!!!

Judy e Mariam:- Max!

Judy:- querido você conseguiu vir por um caminho de duas curvas sem se perder!

Max:- pois é, teve uma hora que eu achei que agente devia ter virado a esquerda em Pindamonhangaba, mas o resto foi tudo bem!

Todos:- ¬¬U

Mariam:- cadê os outros?

Daichi:- estão tentando ajudar o Kai, a Hilary e o Tyson; mas nós temos que sair daqui e levar o Boris junto.

Judy:- e cadê ele?

Daichi:- é essa galinha aqui, um dos que estavam com agente transformou ele.

Judy:- venham comigo, vamos melhorar isso um pouquinho mais.

Ela simplesmente tele transportou eles dali; Enquanto isso Kai entrava na sala do Voltaire que não parecia nem um pouco surpreso em vê-lo.

Voltaire:- eu esperava mesmo ver você Kai,não vivo, é claro, mas logo vou dar um jeito nisso.

Voltaire pegou uma espada e apontou diretamente pro Kai.

Voltaire: - tem um último pedido?

Kai:- tenho, pode pelo menos me dizer por que eu vou morrer ao invés de ser usado no seu plano?

Voltaire: - ah, eu pretendia que você fizesse parte dos meus planos Kai, mas você é muito teimoso, dias depois de acertar o seu casamento eu percebi que não era um bom plano, então eu e o Tala decidimos que era melhor tirar você e o Brooklyn do caminho pra sempre.

Kai:- hun, interessante, então que dizer que mesmo sendo bem mais novo eu era o único perigo pra você?

Nesse instante Kai ouviu um barulho alto, mas Voltaire estava tão distraído se gabando que nem prestou atenção.

Voltaire:- exatamente, mas agora eu estou prestes a acabar com isso, quais são suas últimas palavras?

Kai deu um sorriso vitorioso.

Kai:- a minha última palavra é: invasão!

Então os dois ouviram um barulho ainda maior vindo de fora, Voltaire se esqueceu completamente do seu neto e olhou pela janela só pra ver uma horda de pessoas invadindo o castelo.

Voltaire:- o-o que está acontecendo aqui?

Kai:- não é óbvio? Eles estão se rebelando. E nem adianta contar com os seus guardas, ele também tem parentes sabe.

Voltaire:- você... Como?

Kai:- digamos que alguém da minha família me ensinou direitinho a trair os outros.

Então Voltaire avanço novamente na direção do Kai, mas ele continuou imóvel.

Kai:- isso mesmo 'vovô' perca um tempo precioso comigo ao invés de escapar, enquanto um monte de gente armada invade e cerca seu castelo.

Kai estava certo, por mais que Voltaire detestasse admitir isso, sua única chance era fugir dali usando a saída de emergência de sua sala.

Voltaire:- dessa vez você ganhou Kai, mas eu vou voltar, guarde as minhas palavras!

Então ele saiu correndo pela saída de emergência, Kai se sentiu aliviado, seu plano deu certo, ele sabia que não tinha se livrado do seu avô pra sempre, mas pelo menos Voltaire não ia atacar tão cedo, mas agora não era hora de pensar nisso, ele ainda precisava ajudar os outros. Assim que saiu da sala viu que Bryan tinha derrotado o Ray, que estava desmaiado.

Kai:- Ray acorda!

Ray: -o que aconteceu?

Kai:- o Bryan te derrotou.

Ray:- ele deve ter ido atrás do Tala,temos que salvar os outros!

Não muito longe dali, Bryan tinha acabado de chegar pra ajudar o Tala a acabar com o grupo e, se possível, derrubá-lo logo depois.

Tala:- desistam!Vocês não têm chance contra magia de fadas!

Daichi:- ô seu cachorrinho medroso, sai de trás da mágica da sua 'fadinha lilás' e vem enfrentar agente!

Bryan:- FADINHA LILÁS???? Ora seu...

Então Bryan atacou, mas seu feitiço bateu num campo de força e simplesmente desapareceu, quando todos olharam para trás viram Ray e Kai.

Ray:- quantas vezes eu vou ter que salvar vocês hoje hein? ¬¬'

Bryan:- nenhuma vou acabar com isso agora!

E lançou outro feitiço, só que dessa vez não saiu uma fagulha de mágica.

-eu diria que você é que está acabado Bryan.

Eram a rainha Judy, o Max, a Mariam e o Daichi.

Todos:- onde vocês estavam?

Daichi: - ajudando a mãe do Max a tirar os poderes do Bryan e tentando encontrar provas contra o Tala.

Kenny:- e conseguiram?

Mariam:- sim, parece que esses dois vão passar um tempinho fazendo companhia um pro outro, se é que vocês me entendem ; )

Tala tentou fugir, mas com quatro fadas de olho nele isso foi meio que impossível, e o Bryan, que não queria levar a culpa sozinho, acabou confessando tudo. Já estava tudo pronto pra que o Bóris, o Bryan e o tala fossem levados, mas...

Daichi:- rainha Judy, se a senhora me permite,será que eu posso levar o Boris/ a galinha pro Dragoon Jr.? É que bebês dragões adoram chamuscar penas de galinha.

Judy:- tudo bem, ele não pode mais causar problemas na forma em que está, e acho que ser 'galinha de estimação' pra ele é um castigo maior do que ser preso...

E assim só o Tala e o Bryan foram levados para o mundo das fadas, enquanto isso o Tyson perguntou...

Tyson:- Kai, o que era toda essa gente invadindo o castelo?

Kai:- esse era o meu plano, quando nós chegamos eu percebi que a nossa única chance de ganhar era fazer com que o povo se rebelasse contra o meu avô, tudo o que eu tive que fazer foi ir até a cidade e contar a verdade pra eles...

Brooklyn:- que verdade?

Kai:- que o meu avô queria dominar o mundo e que não ia dividir nada com o povo u.u'

Todos:- O.O

Kai:- e agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho mais um assunto pra resolver, mas não saiam daqui, por favor, e Dranzer, você vem comigo.

Todos ficaram confusos, mas fizeram o que o Kai pediu e ficaram lá,alguns minutos depois eles ouviram uma multidão indo em direção ao jardim,e logo depois o Kai apareceu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Kai:- anda gente!Temos um casamento pra fazer!

Todos:- o que? O.O

Kai:- é isso que vocês ouviram. Vamos logo!

Brooklyn:- m-mas Kai,eu pensei que nosso casamento ia ser cancelado!

Kai:- e quem disse que eu estou falando de você?Eu to falando do meu casamento com a Hilary.

Hilary:- mas Kai, agente já casou!

Kai:- o nosso 'casamento' foi feito de improviso, e eu quero fazer as coisas direito...

Disse ele vermelho de vergonha, e respirou fundo , como se estivesse tomando coragem, segurou a mão da Hilary, olhou pra ela e perguntou...

Kai:- Hilary quer casar comigo?

Hilary:- e precisa perguntar? É claro que eu quero!

E beijou ele, mas o Kai e a Hilary ainda tinham um último problema pra resolver...

Hilary:- e o vestido de noiva?

Kai:- as fadas podem dar um jeito nisso.

Judy:- infelizmente não.

Mariam:- é, como toda essa confusão nosso nível de magia está baixo e demora pra voltar ao normal.

Kai: - nesse caso acho que não tem vestido...

Brooklyn:- erm... tem sim...

Kai:- onde?

Brooklyn: - está no seu quarto, no 'nosso casamento', ele er... iam usar em você...

Kai:-O QUE????EU IA USAR UM VESTIDO????

Brooklyn:-ahn...sim.

Os outros: -hahahahahaha!!!!!!!

Kai: parem de rir seus traidores!!!!

Os outros:-...pfffff...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Cinco minutos depois, quando todos pararam de rir, alguém bateu na porta, o Max foi ver quem era e quase foi atropelado.

-TYSON!

Tyson:- j-JÚLIA? O que você ta fazendo aqui?

Júlia:- eu fui convidada pro casamento ué! E onde você estava? Não importa, vamos achar um lugar pra sentar.

E Tyson foi arrastado por ela pra fora...

Tyson:- não! Espera aí! SOCORRO!!! T.T

Kenny: - quem é ela? O.O

Kai: - é a Júlia, ela é louca pelo Tyson...

Todos:- deu pra ver.

Hilary: - como você sabia?

Kai: - o Tyson me contou que ela vivia perseguindo ele, só pude deduzir que ela o ama, e pra variar eu estava certo.

Todos: - ¬¬U

Cada um foi pra um lado se arrumar, menos a Mariam e a Judy que foram ajudar a Hilary, e na hora da cerimônia o Kai não parava de andar de um lado pra outro de nervoso, mas acabou dando tudo certo, horas depois...

Max:- isso vai entrar pra história!

Kai:- é,eu salvei o mundo, virei rei e casei duas vezes no mesmo dia! Deviam escrever sobre isso! Vai mudar todo futuro!

Tyson:- mas a sua (falta de) modéstia vai continuar a mesma né Kai? ¬¬'

Kai:- você não tava com a Júlia?

Tyson: -eu aproveitei que ela se distraiu e fugi.

Foi só ele falar e a garota apareceu.

Júlia: -então aí esta você!

Tyson: - droga!

Antes que ela pudesse agarrá-lo, ele saiu correndo!

Júlia:- volta já aqui!

E correu atrás dele...

Max:- é sempre assim?

Kai:- não, normalmente ela é mais violenta u.u'

Todos:- O.O

Todos ficaram discutindo a reação do Tyson, e chegaram a conclusão que teriam mais um casal em breve, e Kai cochichou pra Hilary.

Kai:- agente podia ir pra um lugar mais reservado, o que você acha?

Hilary: - ótima idéia!

E Kai saiu disfarçadamente com a Hilary pra aproveitar a melhor parte daquela aventura.

Fim!!!

Agora um bônus pra poder explicar melhor o que vai acontecer na continuação dessa fic:

os personagens um ano depois...

Kai e Hilary: continuam casados em agora tem um bebê de três meses chamado Gou, e na maior parte do tempo são felizes, a não ser quando o bebê acorda aos berros de madrugada.

Dranzer: continua com o Kai e ajuda a olhar o Gou.

Tyson e Júlia: - ela continua a persegui-lo, ele foge dela como o diabo foge da cruz.

Brooklyn: - quando o Tala foi preso ele ficou no lugar, mas como não gostou muito de trabalhar, mudou todo o sistema pra democracia e foi curtir a vida...

Max, Mariam e Judy: - a Mariam tenta namorar com ele de todo jeito, mas o Max continua o lerdinho (?) de sempre. A Judy continua como rainha.

Kenny e Dizzy:- o Kenny a transformou em humana de novo.

Daichi:- ta ajudando os dragões como bebê Dragoon.

Ray e Driger:- o Ray desistiu de ser padrinho mágico e agora se dedica a sair com todas as mulheres que encontra pela frente, e Driger vai com ele.

Os dragões ainda estão na vila do Daichi cuidando do bebê e trabalhando pra ele e o cachorrinho que era troll e os gatinhos que eram monstros estão com o Kai, o Boris virou mesmo brinquedo de dragão, o Tala e o Bryan continuam presos e o Voltaire continua sumido.

Fim! (de verdade!)

Wow! Finalmente eu consegui terminar a fic! Essa me deu muito trabalho, mas eu amei escrever, aliás, acho que foi a fic que eu mais gostei de fazer até hoje, tanto é que vou fazer uma continuação dela, alguns personagens voltam, mas a maioria não e vão aparecer dois personagens novos.

Os personagens que vão aparecer são:

-Kai (e o filho dele)

-Tyson (e o filho dele tb)

-Hilary

-Júlia

-Voltaire

E os dois personagens novos eu dou uma dica: são personagens que eu nunca usei e um deles aparece na 1ª e na 3ª temporada e o outro só na 3ª.

Acho que é isso, espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic! Até a próxima ;)

P.S: e pra não perder o costume...MANDEM REVIEWS POR FAVOR! (e se tiver algum erro na fic me digam ok?)


End file.
